G9 Eclipse
The G9 Eclipse is heavily armed twin-engine multirole fighter aircraft in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a very modern fighter jet. It resembles the Sukhoi Su-47 and vaguely resembles the Mikoyan MiG-29M. It can be found in a variety of colors, including green, light brown, and grey. They all have a grey bottom side. The grey variant is much darker at night. Performance The G9 Eclipse is much faster than the smaller Si-47 Leopard, but is much harder to take off in. It requires a 700+ meter runway to take off. At some airbases the runway has a drop-off at the end. If the player hasn't gained enough speed the Eclipse will begin to fall or otherwise plunge into terrain or ocean after clearing the end of the runway. Takeoffs can be a nightmare if there are trees at the end of the runway, as the Eclipse will get them lodged in its forward-swept wings, causing it to explode shortly after taking off. The top speed of this aircraft is 250.91 mph. Click here to see how it was tested. Aside from the F-33 DragonFly Jet Fighter (which is DLC), it's the fastest vehicle in the game, making it ideal for travel. At top speed, you can cross Panau in a matter of minutes. Because it's so fast and has a huge turning radius, it's not ideal for assaulting military bases. It's very difficult to pull up after an aerial bombardment, and most players are unable to do so. This plane is probably better suited for early builds of Just Cause 2, which featured aerial combat (see Cut game content from Just Cause 2). Because it's not practical for ground attacks, there is really nothing to effectively use it against. Locations After these bases are completed to 100%, the occupied G9s at the runways will disappear, but the plane can still be found in the hangars. *X:20910; Y:5575 - Sungai Cengkih Besar - Black/gray variant. *X:22390; Y:23400 - Kem Udara Wau Pantas. **Black/grey, or a green one spawns in a hangar and takes off. This one disappears after settlement completion. **Green one in a hangar. *X:28320; Y:5710 - Paya Luas - Black/gray variant. *X:4470; Y:21180 - Pulau Dayang Terlena - Desert variant. 4 planes are found here, in two separate hangars. Each hangar has a desert version and a green version. *X:16060; Y:23460 - Tanah Lebar - Usually none, but 4 black/grey ones are destroyed here during the mission "Death from Above". Trivia *The rapid-fire auto cannons on this jet are unique - they are not found on any other vehicle in the game. The auto cannons are extremely powerful, being shot as fast as miniguns, and using the same sound as them. They have explosive projectiles. *Because of its speed and sheer firepower, the Eclipse can completely devastate many settlements that have a large concentration of Sabotage Destructible Objects. A good example of this is the large refinery:Pulau Berapi. A couple of strafing runs from the Eclipse can light the whole installation ablaze and give the player a hefty sum of Chaos points. *The G9 usually comes in gray, but it can also be found in green and desert color schemes in some military airfields. *It's probably an interceptor, since it has two seats which is common on interceptor aircraft. See also: air superiority fighter (wikipedia). *Because of its center of mass, the nose has a tendency to lower during level flight. *Due to space-related complications, the sound and exhaust effect of this aircraft are shared with the Aeroliner 474. *It resembles the ADFX-02 Morgan and the X-02 Wyvern from the Ace Combat video game series. Both aircraft were probably based on the Su-47 (shown in the gallery below). *The G9 Eclipse is the only aircraft in Just Cause 2 to have 4 vertical stabilizers: 2 large and 2 small. *A large portion of the fuselage isn't solid, and Rico will fall through it. *An eclipse is an astronomical event where an object in space is blocked by something else, but this vehicle has nothing to do with it. *This is the only plane starting with the letter "G". *The Su-47, which it is based off, has a similar name to the Si-47 Leopard, the other military fighter jet in Just Cause 2. *It's possible this plane was meant to be made by Rage-Johnston, the G meaning ground as in ground attack instead of F for fighter. Gallery Sukhoi Su-47.jpg|Sukhoi Su-47, the real world plane that the G9 Eclipse is based on. G9 eclipse after take off.jpg|G9 Eclipse after take off. G9 Eclipse (Green).png|The green variant. G9 Eclipse (desert).jpg|The desert camo version. G9 Eclipse (black).jpg|The black one. G9 Eclipse (Olive).png|The olive version. Kem Udara Wau Pantas.png|The green one, about to take off at Kem Udara Wau Pantas (just above the aiming box). G9 eclipse flight.jpg|G9 Eclipse mid-flight. Just Cause 2 multiplayer jethud.png|A bright green one in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer with the "jethud" enabled. G9 Eclipse Paya Luas.JPG|One at Paya Luas. Oddly, for a grey version it has green rocket pods. Deathfromabove.png|One about to explode in Death from Above. Screw you colonels.jpg|A G9 demonstrating the extreme firepower of the gatling autocannons. Double G9 Eclipse.PNG|Two of the colour variations for the G9 Eclipse. The grey aircraft is piloted by an AI. Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2